


Our Secret

by Teonatzl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teonatzl/pseuds/Teonatzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Pepper meet at the bar and their relationship quickly develops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

Natasha was sitting alone at a bar. Judging by the colour of her cheeks she had had more than one drink that night. Suddenly a blonde girl across the room catches her eye. Pepper looks up from her drink to see a mysterious looking woman with dark red hair staring over at her. She smiles slightly and raises her hand in a little wave. "Not bad." Natasha says to herself as she responds with a similar gesture.

"Hey! One drink for the lady over there... Yeah, the blonde one" she sais to the barman. Pepper receives the drink a few minutes later and smiles to herself as the barman points over at Natasha and explains where the drink came from. She thanks him and lifts her glass before walking across the room and sliding onto the stool next to Natasha.  
"So, this is from you?" she asks, looking over at her and smiling.  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah. I'm Natasha by the way. And you are..."  
"Pepper. Pleasure to meet you."  
Pepper looks even better up close, Natasha thinks. She's not usually into women but something about this... Pepper... spices her up. 

She sipped her drink quietly and observed her companion. It was her third round for the evening, and she could feel the effects of the alcohol kicking in.  
"You're very beautiful," she said softly.  
"Thank you, Pepper!" Natasha said. People never told her she was beautiful. Sexy? Hot? Whistling when she walked past them on the street? Sure, but that usually endes up with apologies and sometimes a few broken ribs. But this time it was different, she loved the way Pepper said it. It seemed so honest and pure. A smile formed on her lips.  
"You're welcome. It is true, though." She rose her glass to take a sip when someone behind her accidentally bumped her arm, causing her to spill her drink over the front of her dress.  
"Oh god..." she said quietly as the cold alcohol met her bare skin. The person responsible made a hasty apology before quickly walking away. Pepper shivered and looked around for something to dry off with. Natasha quickly removed a napkin from her purse.  
"Here, let me..." she said as she began rubbing Pepper with the napkin. She bit her lip and allowed Natasha to continue.  
"Thanks," she mumbled.  
"No problem. Any time." Natasha said as she realised she was still pointlessly rubbing Pepper's chest. 

"Ok, you know what? We're both drunk and my hand is already on your boob. I say we get out of here." Natasha said. Pepper smiled.  
"My place?" "Lead the way," Natasha whispered, winking. Natasha quickly paid for the drinks and walked out the door. She made a short but recognisable hand sign and a taxi quickly pulled over right next to them. Oh, sweet advantages of being hot... She got into the car and Pepper followed her.  
"Stark Tower." Pepper said.  
"Stark Tower... Pepper... Pepper Potts?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Aren't you and Tony Stark..."  
"Tony's... away tonight. Plus what he doesn't know can't hurt him, right? Don't worry. He won't be bothering us" Pepper wispered and she slowly kissed the redhead.  
"Oh, if Stark only knew I'm about to bang his girl..." Natasha thought. 

She began kissing Pepper back. The slow, soft kiss turned into a harder one. They were making out in the backseat as the taxi stopped and the driver announced that they had reached their destination. They quiclky paid and got inside the building.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued (maybe)


End file.
